Darker Days
by DanteSutto
Summary: Blake Belladonna thought it was the end of her dream to unite Human and Faunus as equals, but in came Sasuke a mysterious character with family issues. Can Blake save her new/only friend and achieve her dream or will she let one of them go? Ratings may change later. Romance may happen.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: A Sincere Encounter

Sasuke was having an average day and he is currently walking down the sidewalk. He is heading home after a long day at School. He wouldn't mind school if the teacher would quit comparing him to his brother for just five minutes. Sasuke never liked his brother and no matter what his mother tried to do he would never spend time with Itachi.

As Sasuke was walking he noticed a gathering of Faunus, a protest, so he decided to go down an alley and not be caught up in that mess. As he was walking down the alley way he saw a little cat faunus sitting against the wall holding her head. Sasuke saw it was bleeding.

Blake's head was pounding and bleeding quite a bit but not too much. She looked up instinctively and saw a human boy about her a age approach. She moved away frightened, but two hands grabbed her. She waited to be hurt by the human, until a a very calm voice spoke out,"Wait let help you, I won't hurt you, I promise."

Blake never had this happen before a human willing to help her. Was this a dream? Was she hallucinating from the head trauma? She was snapped out of her thoughts when he spoke again. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to her wound on her head. She nodded and took her hands away from her head. She didn't know why she trusted him so easily but she did.

Sasuke looked at her wound and started shuffling out of the plastic bag he got when he purchased items on his way home. He felt the water bottle and pulled it out and un capped it. "What happened?" He asked her. Blake very nervously answered, "I was protesting along side the others, but a rock flew out of nowhere and it hit me." Sasuke nodded he then knelt beside her. "I'm going to clean the wound, then I'm going to bandage it, alright?" "Okay."

Sasuke began his work the water stung as it touched the wound, she winced at the pain. When Sasuke was done with the water it was still had some in it, so he gave it to her and started bandaging. Blake took the water and drank nearly the entire bottle in three seconds. She eyed the now empty bottle and spoke, "My name is Blake by the way. Who are you?" "Oh sorry for not introducing my self I'm Sasuke." "Not trying to be ungrateful but why are you helping me? I'm a Faunus and you're a Human."

Sasuke just finished up when he heard her, he gave her a serious look. She figgited. "Am I supposed to be racist because I'm Human? Listen Blake you don't have to worry I'm not racist and I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you because it's the right thing to do."

Blake was taken back by the statement, she had never heard that from anyone from either race. All doubts she had about the boy were gone. She felt safe.

Sasuke sat beside her against the brick wall. They Sat there in piece and quiet, that was until Blake's stomach growled loudly. He looked over at her. She had a blush dawning her face. Sasuke grabbed crackers from the plastic bag and gave it to her. "Thanks." "No problem."

"Blake do you have a place to stay?" "No." "Do you want to stay with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Welcome Home

Blake and Sasuke are currently walking along a road. Blake looked at Sasuke as he lead her, then she looked at their hands holding each other's. She stopped and using their connected hands to stop him to.

Seeing Sasuke stop abruptly and turn to her and that made her nervous. "Will it really be okay for me to stay with you?" "I don't want you to get in trouble with your family, because I'm a Faunus." She put her head down in shame, her ears as well.

Sasuke ,without hesitation, lifted her head with a hand. "Blake you shouldn't be ashamed by who you are, your perfect in my book." Sasuke saw her blush and put her head down. Sasuke realising what he said formed a blush too. "Thank you." She mumbled, her head still down embarrassed. "And as for my family, the only one you watch out for is my dad, he is the only one that is racist in my entire clan."

Blake was somewhat happy, then something finally registered. "A Clan?" Blake looked up curiously. "A yeah." "Sasuke what's your last name?" "Uchiha."

Blake was in complete shock. "The Uchiha? As in the family along with the Arcs produce the strongest warriors in the world?" "Ah, Yeah that one." Blake nearly passed out from shock.

Come on let's go he said while pulling Blake along.

(Time Skip Uchiha Compound. Location: Outside Vale.)

After a very awkward and nervous-inducing conversation, Mikoto was caught up with the current situation. Blake had expected to be rejected to be thrown back out on the streets, but it was the complete opposite. Mikoto let her stay with them as long as Sasuke's dad doesn't see her.

Blake thanked her. She saw Sasuke go into the house. She tried to follow but was grabbed by Mikoto and led her to a bench in her garden out back. She stayed quiet not knowing what was happening. Mikoto Sat Blake in her lap and started taking the bandage off, seeing it was healed.

"Blake I want to thank you." Blake was confused. "For what?" "For being Sasuke's friend. He doesn't have any friends, because he always trying to surpass his brother. Training all the time doesn't leave time to socialize." Blake was speechless. 'Wow, I didn't know Sasuke was felt like this.'

"I only ask one thing of you. Some time down the road Sasuke going to break, I only ask you to be there to put him back together. Can you do that for me?" Blake nodded. It was least she could do.


End file.
